Que Sera, Sera
by Anon Masako
Summary: A different take on what Mamoru's parents might have been like.


Title: Que Sera, Sera  
Author: Anon Masako  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM. I don't own this song either, which is the property of whoever made the musical 'Ragtime.'  
Author's Notes: This is very... er... prolific. Just bear with me, because it's very confusing.   
~~~  
Ooh...  
~~~  
  
The strands of fate are cruel to everyone at some point or another. Some people are cursed for life, others for a short period of time, a test of will.   
Some of these tests have little effect on a person's life. Some leave longer lasting scars. Tests like a slash of a knife in the dark, a word that leaves a lasting memory, or... a car wreck.   
  
~~~  
Daddy played piano,  
Played it very well.  
Music from those hands could   
Catch you like a spell.   
~~~  
  
Piano music drifted from a lighted room in a small house. Light laughter entangled with the chords of sound produced the image of smiling faces. A young man sat rather cockily on a piano bench, dark black hair and sparkling green eyes twinkled teasingly at a young woman with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.   
He leaned forward and whispered something into her ear, and she blushed deeply, much to the jealously of the other ladies in the room.   
  
~~~  
He could make you love him  
'Fore the tune was done  
~~~  
  
The same young woman sat in a chair by a window, in a small apartment in the city, a dreamy look in her deep blue eyes. In her mind, a certain piano player's green eyes flashed her an almost loving look. Memories of soft kisses and sweet whispered words fog her mind.   
  
~~~  
You have your Daddy's hands.  
You are your Daddy's son.  
~~~  
  
The same deep blue eyes panicked now as the young woman, now three months pregnant, rushes down a dark street and knocks frantically on a door.   
  
~~~  
Ooh...  
~~~  
  
A weary but pleasant face looks out the door at the girl.   
Mother and daughter, with identical blue eyes, reunited by a pair of green.   
The mother ushers the girl inside, sympathy written on her features.   
A sign over the door reads, 'Que sera, sera.'  
'What will be, will be.'  
  
~~~  
Daddy never knew   
That you were on your way.   
He had other ladies  
And other tunes to play.   
~~~  
  
The young piano player sits in the midst of a group of young woman and men. Laughing loudly, he stands and crosses over to the piano, sitting on the piano bench.   
As the young women and men dance gaily to the music, a sad look passes over the piano player's features, as he wonders where the bearer of the dark blue eyes that haunt him disappeared to.  
  
~~~  
When he up and left me,  
I just up and run.  
~~~  
  
Scarring words, words that he had uttered to her, drifted through his head, and for a moment the tempo slowed. The slam of a door nearby, sounding so much like the door he had slammed on his way out, brought him out of his reverie and he pushed all thoughts of her aside and concentrated on his music.  
  
~~~  
Only thing in my head-  
You were your Daddy's son.  
~~~  
  
In the dark, warm womb of his mother, a tiny, perfectly formed little boy slept peacefully, unaware of the sobs of his mother as she adamantly refused the drug her mother kept trying to press on her.   
'It's what good for you. For your life,' the young woman's mother insisted, trying to give her the bottle with the evil smelling brown liquid inside.   
'It's not what's good for my child,' the young woman insisted, folding her hands protectively over her swollen belly. My child...  
  
~~~  
Couldn't hear no music,  
Couldn't see no light.   
Mama she was frightened,  
Crazy from the fright.  
~~~  
  
'It's not a child!' the young woman's mother insisted shrilly. 'You can't raise a child out of wedlock in this world! You'll end up on the streets- AGAIN!'  
I will not hurt my perfect baby, the young woman insisted in her mind once more. Not my baby.  
  
~~~  
Tears without no comfort,  
Screams without no sound.   
Only darkness and pain,  
The blood and the pain!  
~~~  
  
In the darkness, the young woman cried all alone. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she lay in her small bed.  
Her mother had given up on trying to force the drugs on her weeks ago. Her stomach had grown immense in the past few weeks, and this morning she had been alarmed to find a bit of blood on her nightgown earlier this morning... she was determined not to lose her perfect baby.   
Her baby. Not his.  
May this baby not have his green eyes... she prayed into the darkness.  
  
~~~  
I buried my heart in the ground!  
In the ground-  
When I buried you in the ground.  
~~~  
  
Months passed. The birthing night came and went, and the young woman was now the mother of a beautiful, perfect baby boy. As perfect as she knew he would be. Even her mother loved him.  
Peace was a visitor in her mother's small home until one day in early September, when a man with flashing green eyes appeared on their doorstep.   
Green eyes met blue, and they both knew one thing: they were in love. After everything, they were in love.   
Come December, a wedding ring was the newest addition to the young woman's hand, and they had moved into a small home, complete with a piano. Music and laughter were the main staple of the young couple's home, and they enjoyed watching their- not his, not hers, but their child, grow up.   
Fate was kind for six years. The little boy grew up, his hair becoming the midnight black of his father's and his eyes darkening to his mother's dark blue.   
But one day the string of their lives, the 'lucky' string, was cut.   
Their small car went hurtling over a cliff on a cold night in September, the same day, as a matter of fact, that the young woman and pianist were reunited six years ago.   
The parent's were killed, but the little boy was severely injured. He eventually recovered, but could remember... nothing.   
  
~~~  
Daddy played piano  
Bet he's playin' still.  
~~~  
  
The little boy grew up in a children's home, tormented by the boys, pursued by the girls, loved only by his roses. He has no clue of who his parents were, only that they had dark hair and eyes, and that they died instantly in the wreck.  
But wait... his 'luck' cord is mending slowly.   
  
~~~  
Mama can't forget him,  
Don't suppose I will.  
~~~  
  
It started slow. A blond boy came into his life in his teen years, becoming the friend he had never had as a child.   
But the change is really noticeable the day a certain odango wearing girl threw a test paper at his head.   
Fate has a sense of humor.  
  
~~~  
God wants no excuses,  
I have only one.  
You have your Daddy's hands.  
~~~  
  
Fights eventually became friendship, friendship became liking, liking became a love that lasted through time.   
  
~~~  
Forgive me...  
~~~  
  
A man with midnight hair and loving dark blue eyes, with large and agile hands just meant for playing piano. Born out of wedlock, by a nameless young woman and a faceless piano player. The recipient of the love of a young girl with strange royal lineage.   
  
~~~  
You were your Daddy's son.  
~~~  
  
Chiba Mamoru.   



End file.
